dc_abridgedfandomcom-20200216-history
Joker
Joker is an insane supervillain who terrorizes Gotham and the archenemy of Batman. He is also a member of the Injustice League. Personality The Joker is nothing more than a maniacal, cruel and immoral man with a sadistic perverse sense of humor (to the extent that his appearance was that of a clown). He laughs at the destruction and death,he causes and feels no remorse for the lives he has taken as he mercilessly beat Jason Todd to a pulp while making a joke about sound effects before leaving him to die. The Joker also takes sadistic pleasure in mocking and teasing people. Especially Batman Calling him “darling” as if Batman was his boyfriend and the main reason he tried to kill Jason was because he didn’t want to share Batman. The Joker is portrayed as having no fear whenever he was in a life threading situation he wouldn’t take it seriously such as when Jason Todd held him at gun point. The Joker showed worry and even found sadistic pleasure in being hurt. The joker was nihilistic to point were he didn’t even value his own life calling it all a joke , in YJ Abridged episode ten part three he intended to kill himself along with his the Justice League the Team and even his allies saying he didn’t care if he or them died. Physical appearance Joker was originally a labkey fellow with dark shadows under his eyes. He had a noticeable widowspeak. However, years later, Joker had built up muscle and looked imppaint. His hair was quite messy. Following his death and revival, Joker had become very slim due to the amount of decomposition his body had done before the Lazarus Pit restored him. As a result, he was less imposing, but his smile was enough to spook the living daylights out of anyone. History Early Life Not much is known about the early life of the man who would eventually become Joker, but it assumed that his origins are similar to his Killing Joke counterpart. Becoming the Joker After being exposed to the chemicals at Ace Chemical, the criminal formerly known as the Red Hood became the most terrifying psychopath in Gotham, the Joker. Since then, the Joker has fought against Batman for years, leading him to become the Dark Knight's archenemy. The Murder of Jason Todd To be added... Red Hood To be added... Injustice League After being revived by Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit sometime during the one year gap, Joker allied himself with the Light and joined their proxies the Injustice League. The organization posed a threat to the world by having Joker use Poison Ivy's mutated plants to wreak havoc, until their plans were thwarted by the Team. Surrounded by the Justice League, Joker was willing to kill allies and enemies alike with Ivy's mutated plants poison, stating since he made a deal Ra's that no matter how many times he dies, the League of Shadows will just keep placing him in the Lazarus Pit. Batman then points out that Ra's is currently deceased and all access to the pit has been cut off. But despite the news, Joker proceeds with his plan to poison everyone until Dr. Fate, using Aqualad as host, sends the toxins through a magical portal saving the heroes and villains. At this point in time, Joker is currently re-incarcerated at Arkham Asylum. Powers and Abilities Skilled Fighter: Despite using twisted clown-theme gadgets, firearms and knives, Joker is actually a capable fighter and skilled enough to take on the likes of Deadshot and Red Robin. Marksman the joker is skilled at shooting,he shot batman who was wearing body armor multiple times and didnt miss a single shot and earlier complained that he was disapointed that everyone shot like a henchman. Appearances To be added... Quotes *"Injustice bitches!" *“''Whoa! ’Scuse me kiddo, the grown-ups are talking, so how about you remove some of that bass from your voice and back the f*ck up junior! Yeesh! Put a leash on this one! I mean'' if you insist on bringing your bird hoes everywhere, at least make sure they have some manners, or else, I’ll have to teach them a lesson. And we all know what that’s like.” *“''Don’t fight it! Deep down this is what you want. To go out with me in a glorious.. augh''!!” *"Did I strike a nerve? I guess the truth isn't something we can all laugh at." *"Ha Ha! Sometime I just kill myself, speaking of which... Oh Joey." Trivia * The Joker is voiced by Lord Jazor, the voice actor for the current Batman of Earth-16A, Black Mask, Psimon, Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Deathstroke and Ra's al Ghul to name a few. * The Joker's voice is based off of Mark Hamill's portrayal of the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series and other DC Animated Universe works, as well as several animated movies and games. ** Lord Jasor has been praised for his ability to emulate Mark Hamill's portrayal of the Joker, with many wondering if he'll choose to work professionally with DC. * Lord Jazor portrayed the Joker for comic dubs on his own channel before voicing the character in Young Justice Abridged and even offered his voice for BatInTheSun's Super Powered Beatdown - Joker and Harley Quinn vs. Deadpool and Dominoe. * In episode 10, Joker mention three references from Batman (1989 film), The Dark Knight, and Suicide Squad. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Bat-villains Category:Injustice League Members